


The Seventh Human

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, basically its three fell timelines crushed into one, if this makes no sense im sorry ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: “Petal wouldn’t want to see you like this….you know that” he mutters earning a short and blunt ‘I know’





	The Seventh Human

How long has he been sitting there? Seconds? minutes? Hours? Time seemed to have slowed to a painful stop as he sat quietly in front of the grave with the words ‘PETAL’ engraved in the stone, he hadn’t slept a wink since the day the human died & he was beginning to worry the other monster that had cared about Petal.

Each day had been what he had considered, a waste of time….for better lack of words, The only other monster who cared about Petal hadn’t let him outta their sight due to finding out his soul fractured had only gotten worse since the human’s death.

\---a week ago--

Fell G as he was known, was sitting quietly in the echo fields with the human known as Petal letting the human babble about near enough anything to which he had stop paying attention to, He felt a nudge to his ribs which brought him back to reality. “Fell G you stopped listening!” came a voice the tone filled with slight annoyance. “Huh?....heh sorry kid” he chuckles looking at Petal which only earned a huff from the human. “you were thinking about that again weren’t you” they mutter their tone much softer and quieter.

 

Fell G frowns and sighs well he couldn’t lie to them he /Had/ been thinking about what will happen when Petal dies for good and he knew their time was almost up since this was their last run. “Yea sorry Petal I can’t lie to ya but I was….it’s ya know gonna hurt not just for me but for Grillby as well since ya know we both care about ya” he heard a sigh come from Petal. “Yea well all I can say is I’m rather /Boned/ then” Fell G couldnt help but laugh at the pun. “Well we better /leaf/ it that then kiddo” that earned a chuckle from Petal.

\--Back to current--

Fell G let out a small sigh as his little trip down memory lane came to an end just as someone walked up behind him. “I figured I’d find you here…” the tone was deadpan & quiet the smell of smoke & the sound of flames crackling filled his senses, he didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. “Heh….sorry firefly…I...just” he trails off.

Grillby sighs. “Wanted to see them again….I know….I miss them too….” Grillby looks away before looking back to Sans before taking a seat next to the skeleton. “Petal wouldn’t want to see you like this….you know that” he mutters earning a short and blunt ‘I know’ from Sans as the two sat in front of their human’s grave as the sun that could be seen from the hole that human’s fall down starts to set.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically put it short and simple  
> all this came from my head in hopes of making a few friends cry
> 
> and on twitter its basically  
> Fell G Sans, UF Grillby & FlowerFell Frisk aka Petal exist in one timeline
> 
> get it cause they're from Fell timelines  
> heh heh sorry...


End file.
